I Hate This Part
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: Eve always had to have everything she wanted. People called her spoiled, yeah; you may call her that, until she meets a man, Matt Hardy. Eves’ been talking to Matt on AIM for about two years and decides to meet him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Matt/Eve?


Title: I Hate This Part

Category: Wrestling

Character(s): AU Characters. Eve, Matt, Jeff, Maria, & Others…

Chapter 1 Title: Gotta Have It My way  
Genre(s): Drama/Romance  
Rating: Rated: T  
Summary: Eve always had to have everything she wanted. People called her spoiled, yeah; you may call her that, until she meets a man, Matt Hardy. Eves' been talking to Matt on AIM for about two years and decides to meet him. When she does, she has her little crush and Matt already knows about her past with boys and broken hearts. Once Eve's tired, she's done. But Matt already knows how she is. A selfish, spoiled brat. Eve wants it her way and Matt knows it. But will Matt let her? And if he does, will he believe she's become a better person? Matt/Eve? Jeff/Maria? Find Out Soon… :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve sighed happily as soon as she exited _Forever 21. _She had about twenty full bags, filled with junk she wouldn't even wear, but she liked. "I love daddy and his credit card…" Eve said and smiled to her best friend, Maria, who was carrying all of Eve's bags.

"Remind me why I'm your friend…" Maria said as she struggled with all of Eve's bags.

"Because you love me! Wait, who doesn't love me?" Eve said as she pulled down her sunglasses and headed to a Jewelry store. "OMG! Look at that! It's a _Tiffany's_ bracelet!!" Maria rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What?" Eve stared at Maria, Maria, noticing she had no way to talk Eve out of it, she sighed in defeat. Eve just smirked and looked at the employee. "Yes, I'll take this gold bracelet! Oh yeah, and these matching earrings!" Eve said as she pointed to some giant earrings. The employee did nothing but simply nod and grabbed the pair. Eve quickly slashed the credit card in the machine.

"You do know that's over one-thousand dollars right?" Maria looked at her.

"Yup. I love daddy's money! And credit card!" Eve said as she shoved the petite bag to Maria and strolled of into her 2010 Mercedes with Maria in the passengers' seat. Ten minuets passed till' the girls reached Eve's three-story house with a Jacuzzi inside. Eve went to her room and Maria went on Eve's spare laptop. They both got on AIM and waited till' the Hardy's' got online.

_RiaLovesYuh2 has logged on._

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3 has logged on._

_RainbowHairedWarrior123 has logged on._

_MatthewROcksYourSox56 has logged on._

Eve clicked 'Chat Session' and all of them got in it.

_MatthewRocksYourSox56: Hey._

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3: Hi Matty._

_RiaLovesYuh2: I'm exhausted._

_RainbowHariedWarrior123:Why?_

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3: Does it matter?! Hey guess what guys? I bought some new stuff!_

_MatthewROcksYourSox56:Yes Eve. We know…_

_RiaLovesYuh2: SOME?! More like the whole store…!_

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3: Plus the other store! ;)_

_MatthewROcksYourSox56: O.o_

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3: Hey, we should go to North Carolina sometime!_

_MatthewROcksYourSox56: Um……_

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3: Why not?! We live in South Carolina!_

_RiaLovesYuh2: Eve, what did I tell you about having things your way?!_

_RainbowHairedWarrior123: HaHa. That's the McDonald's Motto!_

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3: Then it's settled! Next Saturday! At 1:00 P.M.!_

_RainbowHairedWarrior123: WHAT?!_

_MatthewROcksYourSox56: UGH… We're busy that day!!! *lies*_

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3: So what? I' more important!_

_RainbowHairedWarrior123: Fine…_

_MatthewROcksYourSox56: WHAT?! Uhh, we have to go… Bye!_

_MatthewROcksYourSox56 Has just logged off, 7:54 P.M. May 08, 2009._

_RainbowHairedWarrior123 Has also logged off, 7:54 P.M. May 08, 2009._

_RiaLovesYuh2: Has Logged off, 7:54 P.M. May 08, 2009._

_EveIsBetterThanYouuu!/3:Has also logged off , 7:54 P.M. May 08, 2009._

Matt bursted through Jeff's door. "Look what your stupid ass got us into!!!" he yelled furiously.

"Calm down, you don't wanna meet your online girlfriend, Eve?" Jeff snickered.

"Look, first of all, she isn't my girlfriend! I would never date her! She's a self centered bitch! She has no heart and broke every other guy's heart! And second of all, well, yeah, I don't really have a second of all, but you get the point…" Matt added.

"So? Either way, you know your now going to get your way…" Jeff smirked.

"Damn you…"

"You better get ready… It's a week away! You must look good for your, _lady_!"


End file.
